The Kappa and I
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: Riley Sterling leads a normal life. Her parents are always traveling and she gets good grades in school. But how will her life change when she discovers something in her bathtub one morning? ON HIATUS
1. The Kappa and I

The Kappa and I

Riley's alarm went off at five o'clock on the dot. She rolled over and toggled the switch, turning the buzzer off. Pushing her arms in to the air, a few pops filled the room as she released the air from her spine. After cracking a few more joints, she swung her feet over the edge of her bed. Disentangling her body from the mess of blankets, sheets, and various stuffed animals was just another part of Riley's morning ritual.

Light sputtered to life as Riley struck a match on her desk. A faint draft blew around in her room. She shielded the small flame with her palm while she held it to the wick of a candle. The flame caught and the soft, warm glow chased a small bit of darkness from the room. Picking up the candle carefully, she pulled out her uniform parts from the dresser.

Riley's parents wouldn't be up for a few more hours. Riley would get up early to make breakfast and iron any clothes that were in the iron pile. She had never been spoiled like many of her classmates. Even when she was young, Riley had taken care of herself.

It wasn't that her parents didn't love her. They showered her with affection whenever they could. But they were just never around. Their work took them all over the world. There was a small number of incidences when her parents would be home for more than two weeks at a time. Riley had decorations from all over the world in her room. They littered her walls, shelves, and even added a bit of flare to her wardrobe every now and then. She wielded a basic knowledge of six languages. Her horizons were just about as broad as they could be.

Riley put her slippers on and walked to the laundry room. First she ironed a few of her father's pants. Then, careful to get each section, she did a few of his shirts too. Her mother had only a couple skirts and a shirt here and there. As she was battling a stubborn wrinkle, a note fell from the pocket of the skirt. Riley blinked and picked it up.

It had been folded up in to a little crane, a trademark of her mother. Riley smiled as she opened it. After skimming the messy handwriting, she smiled even more The note was just a simple way of her parents saying that they really did appreciate all the work she did.

With a gentle grin, Riley finished ironing and put together a small breakfast that could be eaten on the go. She grabbed a cucumber. Slicing it into small little circles she moved slowly towards her bathroom.

Riley placed her candle on her vanity. She closed the door gently, so not to wake her parents on the other side of the wall. A short burst of breath made the flame falter and go out. Her hands groped silently along the wall for the light switch.

Finally her fingers ghosted over the switch. She flipped it up and flooded the room with light. She had to cover her eyes as she was blinded for a moment. After she blinked a few times, her eyes had adjusted. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Riley knew she wasn't drop-dead-gorgeous. But she also knew she wasn't barf-in-a-bag-ugly. She reached up and smoothed out a piece of hair that was jutting away from her head in an awkward way. She nibbled on a slice of cucumber as she looked at her hair. Sighing, she grabbed a brush and went at her hair. She didn't have much, it was just about to chin length and a pale—almost silver—colour. She finished with her hair and leaned forward to her mirror. Ice blue eyes stared back at her from the reflection. She tilted her head this way and that, checking for blemishes. When she was happy with the results, she leaned back. Her fingers curled around the edge of the counter and she just stared at herself for another minute or so. A soft splash came from her bathtub.

Riley blinked and turned her head towards her bathtub. Her family didn't keep pets. Her parents were scarred from the death of a family pet in their childhoods and Riley just didn't have time to care for an animal. Had the sound been just Riley's imagination? With silent footsteps, Riley moved towards her tub. Her grip tightened on the hairbrush in her hand as she reached out with the other. Her shower curtain was drawn, shielding the bathtub. After gulping hard, she grabbed onto the edge of the curtain and ripped it back.

She nearly screamed as she stumbled backwards. She tripped over her toilet and landed with a loud thunk on the floor. She looked wide-eyed at her bathtub. Sitting in the water was a boy. He looked to be about her age. His hair was black, what she could see of it anyway. He stared at her with brown eyes. He blinked and she responded in turn. He wore what seemed to be ninja clothing and wore a scarf that covered half his face. His clothes were a light shade of seaweed green and the scarf was a slightly orange yellow. On his head—large enough to be a hat—was a draping sort of shell that was styled similarly to his hair—spiky. If Riley hadn't known better, she would have said he reminded her very much of a kappa. A kappa was a demon who had domain over fear of water. But there was no way there was a demon in her bathtub! However, no matter how hard Riley could think, there was no other logical explanation for this boy in her bathtub. Well, really there was no explanation at all.

Riley looked him over some more. He seemed pretty harmless. But really, why was he there in her bathtub? The clock in the living room struck six, signaling that her parents would soon be beginning to wake up. She bit her bottom lip. What was she going to do? The water around him splashed as he got out of the bathtub. Riley moved back a little. He blinked at her a few times, moving towards her. He was only a few feet away when she heard the cloth of his sleeves brush across his shell. She closed her eyes and braced herself for an attack. When nothing happened, she barely opened one eye. He was reaching up towards the counter for a slice of cucumber. Riley sat stunned for a moment. He sat down in front of her, crossing his legs under him. He nibbled on the cucumber, testing it, then put the whole slice in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed. Riley thought for a minute or two, then reached for another slice. His brown eyes followed her movements. Her fingers wrapped around another slice and then gently held it out towards him. He eyed her warily, almost as if trying to decipher if she was a predator or not. Then slowly, he leaned forward and chomped on the slice. Riley flinched, causing her to drop the remnants of the slice. He made a noise and his face looked like he was frowning. Riley couldn't believe this. There was a kappa-like boy in her bathtub and her parents would be getting up any minute. There was no way she could explain something like that to anyone, let alone her parents!

Riley got up, started to leave, then looked back at the boy. She thought for a moment, then sighed. She bent down a little.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." She said softly. He blinked, but nodded. The fact that he understood Japanese was a godsend at least. She opened the bathroom door and disappeared into the darkness. She came back a few minutes later with a plate full of cucumber slices. She sat them down in front of the excited boy.

"Eat these and stay quiet, okay?" He nodded again, grabbing a slice and putting it in his mouth. Riley let out a breath and exited the bathroom once again. She came back a moment later, re-lit her candle, then turned off the bathroom light.

Riley paced in her room. She had no idea what was going on. There was no way she could explain it to her parents, especially since she couldn't explain it to herself. As much as she hated it, she had to lie to her parents. She put all her uniform parts back into her dresser and climbed back in to bed. Not ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Riley? Honey?" Her mother called softly, opening the door slightly. "Are you feeling well? You're usually up by now." Riley coughed.

"Mother...I don't feel well at all." She said weakly. "I-I did the ironing and I made you breakfast."

"Oh, honey! If you aren't feeling well you shouldn't push yourself. I'll call the school and tell them that you're staying home today."

"But Mother-!"

"No, you can't overwork yourself Riley. It will just make your health worse. Get some more rest." With that, her mother closed the door. An awful feeling began to swirl in Riley's stomach. She never liked lying to her parents. Whenever she was little and she'd lie, she would confess with tears streaming down her face in no less than five minutes. Riley swallowed that feeling down and just waited until she heard both of her parents leave the house. She stayed in bed until she realized that maybe it was just a dream. It was possible she'd been hallucinating. She got out of bed and pushed her feet in to her slippers once again. Very slowly, she walked back to her bathroom. She opened the door and flicked on the light.

The kappa boy looked up at her from the water in the bathtub, a cucumber halfway to his mouth. Riley closed the door behind her and sat down with her back against it. She held her head in her hands. So it wasn't a dream and she wasn't crazy. Well, at least right now people didn't know Riley was crazy. She looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked bluntly. He blinked, swallowing the cucumber in his mouth.

"You called me, Master." He answered. Riley blinked at him and shook her head.

"What? I'm sorry. I think I heard you wrong. Why are you here?" He made a noise that sounded like a sigh.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you again. But," he paused for a second, nibbling on another slice as he thought, "Your aura is very weak so I couldn't locate you quickly."

"What are you talking about? I didn't call anyone!" He tilted his head.

"Master, do you remember me?" His voice was soft. Riley looked up at him.

"No, should I?" She sounded harsh. The light in his eyes seemed to dim. He looked down.

"Oh, I see." He whispered. Riley let out a frustrated breath and pushed her hair back with her hand.

"Sorry, " she mumbled, "This is kind of a shock to me. You're obviously not human." He shook his head to confirm her thoughts. "Then what are you?"

"A kappa demon, Master." He said, his eyes smiling. Riley frowned.

"Why are you calling me "Master"?" He tilted his head the opposite direction from earlier.

"Because you are my master, Master. We exchanged loyalty when—" He cut himself off and looked down again.

"Sorry, you don't remember." He whispered. Riley's frown deepened.

"Will you explain it to me?" Riley asked softly. His gaze came up and they looked at each other for a moment. Then he nodded quickly.

"Of course." He said. Riley stood and opened the door.

"Fine, but not in here. Unless," she motioned towards the bathtub full of water, "You have to be in water?" He stood quickly, shaking his head.

"Not at all Master. I can go where ever you wish to go." Riley sighed.

"That's great." She said sarcastically, but he seemed to miss it because his face beamed with happiness. Riley led the way to the kitchen. It was slowly beginning to hit her that this was going to be one wild ride.


	2. My Most Beloved Master

A/N:  All of the information that I have, such as periods and rulers, I learned from Wikipedia. If you wish to know more about the things mentioned, just search them on Wikipedia. During the first flashback, "Zeppon" is used. I decided to use that because it is one of the earliest names that Japan was called. Also, there is some timeskipping. the "*/~/*" symbol means a new flashback. I hope you're enjoying reading this new series just as much as I am writing it! Please continue and I thank you for taking the time to read!

-/-/-

Riley sat down at the kitchen table. She'd changed into a pair of jean capris with ties at the knees. She wore a loose white hoodie over a light cerulean un undershirt. Two cups of steaming tea sat on the serving tray in the middle of the table. Riley was munching on a couple of rice balls as she processed everything that had happened that morning.

When she'd gone to the bathroom to shower, a water demon—or kappa—had been in her bathtub. She had no explanation as to how he got there as to how he got there or where he had even come from. Now, as she sipped at her tea, she stared across the table at the boy. He watched her curiously. After a moment or two he reached out and picked up the second cup on the tray. He nearly dropped it when the cup was hot. Riley couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry," she said,"I should have told you it was going to be hot."

"No, no." He said quickly, "It is fine."

"The tea is also very hot." He nodded and carefully brought it to his lips. He winced away slightly, but took a small drink. With a small tap, the cup was back on the table. His face was scrunched up tightly.

"It's very bitter, it is." He muttered. Riley smiled.

"So you like sweet things then?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"It is possible." He said. Riley frowned and gave him a confused look. He looked down, his cheeks a soft pink. "I have never had many things to eat, I have not." Riley blinked.

"How do you survive? Don't you have to eat?" He was quiet for a second then looked back up at Riley.

"As long as people visit my shrine, I continue to exist. Eating is not necessary." He murmured. Riley looked at him for a moment. She bit the inside of her lip and looked away from him.

"Is that so," she said absentmindedly. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. He picked up his cup and sipped at his now cooled tea.

"But I do eat sometimes, that I do." He finally said.

"Cucumbers right?" He nodded.

"The people will write the names of their children on them and throw them into the river." Riley tilted her head slightly.

"Why?"

"So I don't eat their children and they can use the river water without fear." He said simply. Riley's breath caught in her throat. She felt a strange sensation bubbling up inside her. He noticed the change in her and sat up.

"But I don't anymore! Not since that day you came Master." He said quickly. Riley swallowed the feelings down, but the lump stayed in her throat.

"You keep mentioning a day," she said slowly after a minute, "But I don't know what you're talking about." His face fell.

"I see." Riley sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So, until I can figure out what you mean, just call me Riley. All right?" He blinked and looked at her.

"Riley?" He whispered, trying out the word. Both of their cheeks turned a soft pink and they suddenly found something interesting to look at on the wall. It was a second or two before Riley looked back at him.

"What should I call you?" She asked softly. He stared at her.

"I have no name. Since I became your demon, I am to take on a new name. However," he paused, "You disappeared before you could name me, you did."

"Oh! Well," Riley muttered, "What was your name before?"

"Kitakami, it was." He said, nodding once.

"Like the river?" His eyes seemed to sadden.

"You really don't remember, Master?" The softness in his voice and the broken smile pierced something inside Riley. She swallowed again, taking a nervous drink of her tea. There was another silence before Riley spoke up again.

"Nowaki. I'll call you Nowaki. It means—"

"Typhoon." He answered breathlessly. Riley blinked

"Yeah, that's right." Nowaki looked at Riley, his eyes blazing with happiness.

"I like my name very much, that I do." Riley laughed.

"It's just a name Nowaki. There's not that much to get excited about." She murmured. He shook his head quickly, leaning over the table towards her.

"No, it's so much more than that, it is. This name, it bonds us—as Master and demon—for all time." He paused for a moment, calming himself. "Excuse me, it's just that I've been waiting for you for a long time Master, that I have."

Riley gazed at Nowaki. His hand came up, his fingers curled delicately into a fist. He rested his hand over his heart. Closing his eyes, words gently came from between his lips.

"I have been hearing your voice Master. Ever since that first time we met a very long time ago, I have been listening. Over the years, your voice has never changed. Even now, I can still remember our first encounter." The sun was beginning to come up in Tokyo, Riley shielded her eyes from the penetrating rays. She got up and closed the blinds. She dumped their cold tea down the drain and refilled their glasses with fresh tea. When Nowaki gave her a questioning look, an embarrassed smile flickered across her lips.

"I want to hear about it. I want to know everything. I figure that may take a while, right?" Her eyes, like torn pieces of blue velvet, glanced up at Nowaki. He blinked, then smiled softly at her. He nodded.

"That it might."

***/~/***

It was early in the morning, before the sun had even thought about rising. The air was cool and made the girl—knee deep in water—shiver. She looked up at the troubled sky. Clouds swirled angrily and told tell of an approaching storm. It was monsoon season and storms were frequent that time of year. The girl sighed and returned to her work. She was supposed to have washed the clothes the previous day, but had refused when her mother pressed her. She hated it when her mother made her do things. She knew the chores she was to do, so what did it matter at what pace she did them as long as they got done? The wind began to pick up as she soaked more of her family's dirty clothes. She wiped her brow, sweat getting in her eyes. A gentle sneeze broke the silence as it escaped from her nose. With a quiet sniffle, she straightened her back again.

It was the middle of the Yayoi period in Zeppon. A civil war had just ended and Queen Himiko had assumed the position of Wa—spiritual leader—in Yamataikoku. Things were still very unstable as peace was being restored to warring areas. Many had died in the war, so the people weren't just going to lie down about it. But Queen Himiko had been chosen by the people as the Wa after many kings. Queen Himiko had brought many changes to the lands of Zeppon. Now they were making things from bronze and iron. The materials were easily collected and refined. Also rice farming was just as important as hunting, along with shamanism and other religious practices.

The girl yawned. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her black hair about her face. She shielded her eyes with her hands as the wind grew more steady. The basket that had been by her side tumbled and the clothes scattered about.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. Trotting back to the shore, she gathered the clothes and quickly put them into the basket. As she was reaching for a dress, another blast of wind picked it up and carried it away.

"Wait!" She yelled after the article of clothing. After she put a large rock on the pile of clothes in the basket so they didn't blow away as well, she chased after the dress. She watched as her mother's dress fluttered along the wind that was carrying it away. The wind was taking it towards the middle of the river. She waded out, reaching up. Just as her fingers would brush the fabric, a gale would sweep it back up into the air.

She waded deeper and deeper in to the river.. Finally, the dress settled on top of the water. Her feet barely brushed against the bottom of the river. She reached out for the cloth as it was beginning to be carried by the water. Just as her fingers brushed against the dress, her foot slipped on a loose stone.

Water surged over her as her body went under. The darkness was everywhere and she couldn't see. There was no way she could tell which way was up and which was down. Being caught by surprise, she hadn't taken a breath above water. Air bubbles escaped from her lips when she gasped as she was carried away by the current.

She felt herself slipping deeper in to the watery depths. All sounds just drifted away as she continued to sink. Had the river always been that deep? Her lungs were burning with a need for air. She wasn't going to make it back home. Salty tears added to the water around her. If only she had listened to her mother, she thought. She would give anything to get back to the surface—even her soul. Death began to encroach on her. Her blurry vision started to burn at the edges like rice paper. With one last cluster of bubbles, she let herself go.

There was a gentle brush against her hand. The brush became a grip and she could feel her body being turned upright. Two arms wrapped around her torso and held her tightly. Her head was being cradled against their chest. She felt safe for some reason. Was that Death come to get her? Their touch was warm and comforting. It made her skin tingle.

Her head broke the surface of the water and she quickly filled her lungs with air. She bobbed for a moment, catching her breath. After her senses came back to her, she looked around. Her savior was nowhere to be found. Had she imagined the whole thing? The only thing there was her mother's dress floating lazily nearby. She paddled over to it, wrapping her fingers around the material. A heavy stream of tears fell down her cheeks as she pressed her face into the dress. She was alive; she could return home to her family. She quickly got to shore and grabbed the wet basket of clothes.

***/~/***

The sun bore down on the soldiers as they marched through Owari. They were headed to Nanaimo. It was the middle of the Kamakura period. A huge war had torn the country apart. The brigade stopped just north of Owari. The foot soldiers sighed with relief as they were allowed to sit and tend to their feet. There was one soldier who did not worry of their feet. They were scurrying around and handing out food and water to the soldiers.

"Oi! Yumikawa! If ya don't rest up, ya won't have any en'gy to fight!" Joked one of the older men who accepted some water from the soldier. Yumikawa—much younger than the other man—just smiled.

"Don't worry. I got 'nuff en'gy for both a us." He embattled. The group of men laughed as the man held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Aye, you have me there." He held out his hand to Yumikawa, "Name's Mashiro." Yumikawa blinked at the hand then slowly took it.

"You're a good lad." Mashiro said with a firm shake.

"And purty 'nuff ta be a lass!" Shouted one of Mashiro's companions. More laughter erupted from the group as Yumikawa's face became bight red.

The sound of the horn brought everyone reluctantly to their feet. Yumikawa quickly returned to his ranks. As he scurried to his position, one of the officers brushed his hand against Yumikawa's behind. He held in a yelp and just tried to become invisible.

They arrived at the Sunomatagawa River a few hours before sunset. They decided to stop on the Owari shore for the night. It was about an hour before darkness fell when the general, Minamoto no Yukiie, discovered that they were right across the river from a faction of the Taira army. A plan was quickly devised and Yumikawa found himself helping others with their armor.

Silently, the men crossed the river. Carefully, they surrounded the sleeping camp. The few guards were quickly dispatched, leaving the camp unawares of the upcoming ambush. With a single wave of his hand, Yukiie commanded the attack to commence.

The archers unloaded a quiver of flaming arrows into the armory tent. The crude gunpowder ignited almost instantly. The explosion caused the men to begin scrambling, half-asleep, out of their tents. Many were slaughtered on the spot, but a few were able to call back to the men still exiting the tents. So the element of surprise was quickly lost. After the initial attack, the enemies were able to distinguish friend from foe. Because even in the pitch black of night, you could tell a dry person from a soaking, dripping person easily. The Minamoto faction was forced to retreat.

Yumikawa limped along as fast as he could. He'd been injured in the fight. His side had been slashed open before he'd decapitated his opponent. Blood gushed from the wound and stained his clothes. They were pushed back over the river to their campsite. Yumikawa tripped over some smooth rocks in the river. The water stung and Yumikawa gasped, water entering his lungs. He coughed, causing more pain to ripple through his body. He winced as he crouched in the water. He was beginning to become dizzy. He'd lost too much blood. He was going to die there. The rest of his comrades moved around him, hurrying from the enemies. No one was stopping to help him. He was just another casualty.

Fear suddenly took Yumikawa, but he was unable to call for help. His heart thundered in his chest. He could hear the other men starting to cross the river to follow after them. Yumikawa felt tears beginning to stream down his face. It had always been a nightmare of his since he was a kid that he was drowning in a river. Now, this was a very shallow river, but he was having problems keeping his mouth out of the water. His body was so weak and his vision was beginning to fail him. He closed his eyes, his head falling in to the water.

The water washed over him, calm as an ocean wave. Yumikawa opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't feel like there was a need for breath. Everything was dark. He wasn't really concentrating. His mind barely registered something moving towards him. Yumikawa blinked, his consciousness slipping. A gentle touch brushed against his hand. Warmth slowly enveloped him as he felt himself being cradled against someone's chest.

"...awa...ikawa...Yumikawa!" Hissed a voice. With a groan, Yumikawa opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to allow his vision to return to him. He looked up at Mashiro.

"Mashiro-san?" He asked weakly. He sat up and felt nothing. Shouldn't he have felt pain? He glanced down at his side. Surely enough, his clothes were torn and stained a copper-like colour. But there was no visible wound. He was stunned. What had happened.

"Where are the others?" Yumikawa asked, turning his gaze upon Mashiro. Mashiro made a face—close to a discontent frown—and shook his head.

"They've continued to retreat."

"Where are we?"

"Still at Owari. I couldn't just leave you. How'd you get here anyway?" Mashiro asked, sitting back on his heels. Yumikawa blinked and looked around. He was about five meters from the shoreline of the river. But they were far from camp and from the trail where they'd retreated. Yumikawa shook his head.

"I can't remember a thing." He murmured. Mashiro looked at him for a moment, then let out a breath. He stood up, pushing his hair back.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Let's get to a town and rest." Yumikawa nodded and took the outstretched hand which pulled him to his feet.

***/~/***

Riley listened as Nowaki told his tales. She was transported to different worlds; different times. He finished with his second story and Riley sat in stunned silence.

"Both those times," she said after a moment, "You saved those people?" Nowaki nodded.

"Why? I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but aren't you a demon?" Again he nodded. He bit his lip and looked up at Riley.

"All demons are created by gods, they are. When we are created, a master is also created for us." He reached out across the table. His hand wrapped around her delicate fingers. He lifted her hand up and placed her palm against his chest. After a moment, she felt his heartbeat. It was exactly in sync with her own.

"Since the beginning of time," he began, "I've been able to hear you. Your heart, Master, speaks to me. I had been waiting for so long to be able to see you again." He said softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Somehow you become more beautiful each time you're born. How am I to protect you from other demons wishing to make you their own?" He whispered. Riley's breath caught in her throat.

"Nowaki," she whispered. Her cheeks were a soft pink. She closed her eyes tightly shut and pulled her hand from his grasp. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Nowaki, don't. Please." Nowaki blinked and frowned.

"What's the matter, Master? Have I done something to displease you?" He asked quickly, concern lacing his voice. Riley kept her gaze away from him. She shook her head and stood from the table.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to school anyway. You can take care of yourself, right?" Nowaki blinked, looking stunned. What seemed like eternity passed before he nodded slowly.

"Good. My parents have gone away and wont be back for a few weeks. Please don't leave the house." She then turned and disappeared into her bedroom. Nowaki sat at the table. He stared at her bedroom door, his heart sinking. What was this heavy feeling in his chest? He looked down at his hands, the small webbing between his fingers glistening with moisture. Had he done something wrong?

Riley came out of her room ten minutes later. She'd put on her uniform and was brushing her hair as she walked into the kitchen.

"I may come home early. We'll go out and get you some clothes. You can't stay in the house the entire time and you can't go outside in what you have now." He blinked and looked down at his clothes. Then he gazed back up at Riley. He nodded silently. Riley grabbed her bag and began to head out the door. She froze, her hand halfway extended towards the doorknob.

"Master?" Riley turned her face to him then walked into the kitchen. She came around the table and bent down. Her lips pressed softly to the part of his shell where his forehead would be.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered against the hard surface, "I know it sounds strange, but, I've never felt complete. But now, I feel like maybe this is right." She said softly. Nowaki blinked, then looked up at Riley.

"Master?" Her cheeks were a bright red and she quickly turned. What was she doing? Where had those words come from? As her fingers clasped the doorknob, she heard the legs of his chair scrape across the floor.

"I'll wait." He said. Riley turned her head to look at him. He was standing slightly out of his chair, his eyes boring in to her own.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll await your safe return," The fire in his eyes smoldered like embers and he seemed to soften slightly, "Riley." He whispered. Riley was frozen on the spot. Finally she shook herself out and nodded. She hurried out the door, barely locking it behind her. Nowaki sighed and sat back down. He looked at his hands again, then held his head in his hands. He shook his head slightly. What was he doing?


	3. Rice Bowl

The Kappa and I

Rice Bowl

Riley ghosted through school. All of her friends who hadn't seen her in the first few hours asked if she was feeling well. Riley would just tell them that she had been feeling a little under the weather that morning. They'd given her wary stares, but otherwise accepted the story.

The lunch bell rang and all of the students hurried in to the lunch room. Riley decided to stop at her locker. She had gone to her afternoon teachers and gotten her homework, telling her teachers she wasn't feeling well and would be going home early. She organized her books and placed them carefully in to her backpack.

"Riley, you're here!" Called a male voice. Riley looked up from her locker.

"Jon," she said softly, "shouldn't you be at lunch?" She asked. He stopped next to her, leaning against the locker near hers. He shrugged the outside shoulder.

"I was getting some help in math." Riley shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

"How many times have I told you that if you need help in math, you can come to me."

"Yes Mrs. Mathematician-sama." He said jokingly. She couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't even sure when she had started talking in English.

Jon's parents had been transferred to Japan a few years ago. He spoke such broken Japanese he was almost always the butt of every joke. It was at lunch one time when he was so frustrated that he just answered to something in English. The table had looked at him, but Riley laughed. She was quick to reply in Japanese, but ever since then whenever she was around Jon they would converse in English.

Jon's Japanese improved over the first month after the transfer. He and Riley became friends very quickly. It seemed as if they were perfect for each other. All of Riley's strengths were all of Jon's weaknesses and vice versa. They got along well and almost never fought.

"Well," Jon began, bringing Riley back to the present, "Are you heading to lunch now? I was wondering if maybe, this weekend, you'd want to-" Jon's voice sort of drifted off. Riley blinked, looking up. His eyes were looking past her and down the hall. Riley turned, following his gaze, and gasped. Coming down the hallway—in all his ninja glory—was Nowaki. Her heart nearly stopped.

"Nowaki!" She hissed. His head came up and she was frozen by his smile. Jon looked at Riley.

"You know him?" He whispered. Riley panicked.

"Master!" Nowaki called, trotting up to them. Riley thought she was going to die.

"_Master?_" Jon hissed.

"He, uh, likes to cosplay. H-He's a friend of mine from Osaka." She said quickly. Nowaki was next to them and she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry Jon, I have to go. I, um, promised I'd show him around."

"I thought you were sick," Jon mumbled. Riley blushed cherry red.

"He came to pick me up." She whispered, then turned and dragged Nowaki down the hall.

After they had gone a block from the school, Riley turned on Nowaki.

"What were you thi—"

"Let me carry your bag." Riley blinked. He just stared back at her. For a moment, Riley was stunned. But she shook herself out and her fury returned to her.

"Why were you at school?" Now it was his turn to blink.

"I missed you." He said honestly. Her face turned a soft pink and she looked down.

"I was gone for three hours," she mumbled. He smiled softly.

"I know," he whispered. His hand came up; his fingers stopping gently under her chin. Slowly, he tilted her head back up. Her eyes shimmered as she gazed in to the dark pools of his eyes.

"I couldn't wait," he said softly. Riley's heart throbbed. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Nowaki," she said breathlessly. They were so close, Riley could feel his breath on her face. The scent was familiar and comforting; earthy and mild. They seemed to be drifting towards each other. Just as their noses were about to touch, Nowaki blinked. He pulled away like she'd shocked him. He twisted away from her, but Riley saw the redness in his ears. An awkward silence filled the air around him. Riley sighed and shook herself out once again.

"Let's stop at the house. I need to drop off my bag and get something before we can get you some clothes. Okay?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He nodded slightly, but he did not speak. Riley let out another breath and turned towards her home. Nowaki's footsteps quietly began after hers.

Riley and Nowaki returned home a few minutes later. Riley prepared a small snack and headed into her room to change. Nowaki sat down at the table and nibbled on the cucumber slices Riley'd made. She came back in to the kitchen about ten minutes after. She had on golden, gladiator-type sandals with about a half inch heel. The ties went all the way up to her knees, shaping her lower legs nicely. The ties led Nowaki's eyes to a white, pleated skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. She topped it off with a light, creme-coloured shirt. The sleeves were sporty length, stopping just at her elbows. A tribal design done in black decorated the front. She stared at Nowaki and he realized—with a start—that he had been staring at her. He quickly picked up one of the snacks and became engulfed in eating it. Riley smiled softly and chuckled.

"Nowaki," he jumped slightly and looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Yes Master?" He said, his voice shaking. Riley frowned.

"You can't go out of the house looking like that again." He blinked at her.

"Why not?"

"Because you look strange!" She hissed. He flinched at her tone and looked down at the table.

"O-Oh, Nowaki. I didn't mean—"

"You are right, Master. I do not "blend" well in your society, I do not." Riley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry Nowaki. I didn't want to sound so harsh." She mumbled. It was a moment before he looked back up at her. Riley paled as she saw something dark and sinister pass before his eyes. But it disappeared almost as instantly as it had arrived. He beamed at her.

"No harm has been done." He made a thoughtful face, "I suppose something must be done." Riley blinked.

"Well, I have the credit card my parents leave me in case of emergencies and I'd say this is an emergency." Nowaki nodded. But Riley sighed again.

"What troubles you, Master?" He asked. She looked at him.

"How can we get you to the mall like that?" She mumbled with a gesture towards his ninja attire.

"You're even wearing tabi boots!" She said in a sort of exasperated tone. He thought for a moment.

"Would this be sufficient?" Riley looked up and was stunned.

Nowaki had closed his eyes. The shell on his head slowly turned black, receding in to his skull a little. It draped down over his eyes. His traditional clothes seemed to turn to water. Before Riley even knew what was happening, his clothes changed. Now he had on a sleeveless, black and blue striped shirt. A white windbreaker hung loosely off his limbs. The sleeves had been pushed up above his elbows. A pair of khaki shorts hit right at his knee and he had on a clean pair of white tennis shoes on. He opened his eyes and looked right at Riley.

"You, how did you?" Her voice trailed off. She shook her head.

"Actually, no. I don't want to know." He smiled.

"Does this please you, Master?" He asked, his eyes apprehensive. She was hesitant to answer.

"It's much more modern." He blinked at her again.

"Is modern good?" He asked softly. Riley smiled.

"Yeah, it's good." He smiled and nodded. She picked up the credit card and headed out the door with Nowaki close on her heels.

The mall was fairly crowded even on a weekday during school. Nowaki was staring around, looking at everything. Riley smiled softly and walked in front of him. They went to three stores before Riley began to get hungry. They sat down at a table in the food court, placing their bags on the floor under their table. She let out a breath when her weight was off her feet.

"You are tired, Master?" He asked, his voice barely audible over the general noise. She shook her head.

"Not really. I just haven't gone shopping like this before." She yelled over the noise. Nowaki blinked and looked around. He saw a few groups of girls, girls and their mothers, and a couple here and there.

"But isn't this what you do?" He whispered.

"What did you say, Nowaki?" Riley called. He looked up at her and then smiled as he shook his head. Riley made a face and stood. She rocked back on her heels as she pushed her hands up into the air in a stretch.

"Well, I'm hungry. I'll go get us some food and be right back. You stay here and watch the bags, all right?" He nodded eagerly. She turned and started to walk towards one of the lines. There was an uncontrollable feeling in her stomach that made her queasy. But she ignored it and continued away from her table.

Nowaki sat in the table and took in the sights around him. People of all different shapes and sizes swarmed and cohabited amongst one another. He just let his eyes wonder everywhere. They fell upon a boy about the same age as them. He had straight dark brown hair that contoured to his face. His eyes were equally black. His body was turned in Nowaki's direction. The boy's black eyes bored in to Nowaki's. Suddenly a chill ran down Nowaki's spine and his entire body grew cold. He blinked and looked at the boy again. He had changed.

The ceremonial monk robes were drenched in dried blood. He wore no shoes and had clawed toes. Clenched in his powerful hands was a bronze staff. A the top there was a larger ring that had some form of figure made of silver in the middle. Along the outer bronze ring were six brass rings on either side of the figurine. A pair of jet black wings jutted out from his back. The boy's lips twitched and stretched up. Gnarled, but sharpened teeth showed from between the sinister smile.

Nowaki's stomach churned.

"Hidarashi." He growled. The crow demon sniggered and turned to disappear into the crowd. Nowaki jumped up from his chair. He started to hurry after the demon but froze. He turned his head and spotted Riley in the line. She had told him to stay there and watch the things. He looked again and found Hidarashi quickly moving through the mall.

"Tch!" He shook his head and pushed his way through the crowd after Hidarashi.


	4. Hidarashi

The Kappa and I

Hidarashi

It took Riley ten or fifteen minutes to get through the line at the food court. She had grabbed a hamburger for her and various sushi for Nowaki. She had a feeling he would enjoy the fish because he was a water demon after all. She came around the pillar that they table was behind. Her body turned cold. The rattle of plastic as the tray fell to the ground was muffled and barely noticed in the noise of the food court. Her heart jumped in to her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Nowaki?" She whispered. After swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried again.

"Nowaki!" She called, "Nowaki!" The name just bounced off the walls with no reply. Riley didn't think twice about the bags. She turned and rushed out of the food court. The swirling feeling in her stomach had intensified and she felt like she was going to be ill.

Nowaki ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Hidarashi, the crow demon, had entered the fire exit just moments before Nowaki had, so he couldn't be too far ahead. If Nowaki looked up, he could see Hidarashi's figure going up the spiraling staircase.

Nowaki looked up as he heard a door opening. Hidarashi's dark figure disappeared in a whirl of wind and black feathers. The door to the roof swung open on its hinges. Nowaki cursed and took the stairs two at a time.

He hurried out the fire door on to the roof. Panting, he looked around. Where had Hidarashi gone?

"You look well, Kitakami." Said a voice. Nowaki whirled around. His eyes fell upon Hidarashi. His lips curled up into a smile. Nowaki sneered.

"Why are you here?" He growled. Hidarashi pouted.

"Now, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine!" Nowaki snarled. Hidarashi's face remained complacent.

"Cute little Kitakami," he purred, "Don't tell me you're still mad?" Nowaki clenched his hands to keep them from shaking.

"I should have killed you a long time ago, you piece of filth." Nowaki hissed. Hidarashi's lips twitched, then he burst out laughing. Nowaki's face contorted angrily.

"Do you really believe that?" Hidarashi chortled, "That you can kill me? You? A lowly water demon?" Nowaki was trembling with rage. Hidarashi smirked, his black wings curling tightly behind him.

"I still remember." He whispered. Nowaki faltered, his eyes widening.

"She really was beautiful," Hidarashi murmured. He took a step towards Nowaki. Nowaki shook his head, taking a step backwards.

"Don't, " he breathed. Hidarashi's smirk darkened.

"Her skin was soft,"

"No,"

"Her hair was like silk,"

"Stop it!"

"Oh, that's right!" Hidarashi mused, "You never got to touch her, did you?"

"Shut up!" Nowaki yelled. He clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Or what?" Hidarashi whispered. Nowaki opened his eyes quickly, smelling rancid breath on his face.

"I'm going to kill you the exact same way I killed that wench master of yours." Suddenly Nowaki felt a burst of air at his gut. He was thrown back and crashed with a metallic thud into a maintenance shed. He pulled himself out of the rubble. His vision in his left eye was being obstructed by a stream of blood. When he had hit the shed, a piece had cut his forehead and the blood dripped down his face. He wiped at his eye to try and see again but a hand was at his neck in an instant.

Nowaki scratched desperately at Hidarashi's hand. Hidarashi let out a laugh that chilled Nowaki to the bone. Gasps rushed from his lips as he tried to get oxygen. Hidarashi grinned.

"You neck isn't as slim as hers was." He thought for a moment, "I wonder if it will make the same snapping sound when I break it." Hidarashi began to squeeze his fingers against Nowaki's windpipe. Nowaki attempted to breathe. His vision began to burn at the edges as he was blacking out. Even water demons needed air to survive. Why? Why did he have to die now? He wouldn't be reborn as his master had. He would be leaving Riley all alone. Even after he had just found her again.

"Riley," he whispered. Hidarashi blinked.

"Hm?" Nowaki's eyes flickered down to Hidarashi. Had he not seen him with Riley? Could he not know she had been reincarnated? That, at least, was a relief for Nowaki. If Hidarashi didn't know Riley had gone around the Wheel of Transfiguration, he would not expect her for another hundred years. She will have already passed by then and they would continue to miss each other. That was good, Nowaki thought.

Nowaki's body was shutting down. His appearance went back to normal. Hidarashi laughed again.

"Is that really all you have Kitakami? I would have expected so much more! After all, I did kill you master just after you had found her the last time. She never even expected that her lover was out to destroy her. It was just too perfect!" Rage boiled inside of Nowaki. He hadn't been able to protect his master in her last life.

He had found her in a small town outside of Okayama. He had planned to meet with her. But when she was late for their meeting, he went looking for her. He followed the voice of her heart. It sounded strange and strangled. When he arrived at her home, the door was open. He pushed it open quietly and went inside. He followed the sound and came to a door. Beyond the paper door, he saw a figure standing. His eyes widened as he saw wings sprout from the back of the standing person. Nowaki slid the door open, startling the person inside. They turned and Nowaki was face to face with the crow demon Hidarashi. The tengu looked at Nowaki for a moment, then smiled a dark smile.

"I see, so she was yours. Too bad." He said, his voice dripping with venom. A chill ran down Nowaki's spine. Hidarashi chuckled, then disappeared out the window in a flurry of black feathers. Nowaki covered his face from the burst of wind that was created from Hidarashi's flight. After everything settled, he looked again. His eyes fell upon his master.

She was laying down on her futon. She hadn't moved. Nowaki felt a swirling begin in the depths of his stomach.

"Master?" He whispered. When she did not stir, he took a step towards her. In the cold, blue ray of moonlight, he saw bruising on her neck. His heart stopped for a moment.

"Master!" He yelled. He dropped down next to her and checked for a pulse. There was none. Despair spread through his body as hot tears stung at his eyes. He let out a furious scream that carried on the wind to a crow demon that laughed as he flew further from the scene.

"Nowaki!" Shouted a voice. Nowaki was forced back to the present. He and Hidarashi looked to the source of the sound. Nowaki's eyes widened. Not again. It was going to happen again.

"Riley! Run! Get out of here!" He yelled. Hidarashi clamped his fingers on Nowaki's neck tighter, causing him to be unable to speak.

"Nowaki!" Riley yelled again, she took a step forward. She screamed as a whirlwind started around her. Hidarashi's hand was extended towards her, trapping her in a vortex of wind.

"What do we have here? Did you find yourself a pet, Kitakami?" Hidarashi threw Nowaki back down into the remains of the shed. Nowaki coughed as his lungs refilled with oxygen. He took deep breaths as strength returned to his body. He looked towards Riley. She pressed her hands against her cage and looked back at him. Hidarashi looked at the two then began to laugh, drawing their attention to him.

"Don't tell me this is her! You've led me right to her!" He looked down at Nowaki. "Were you planning on hiding her from me?" Nowaki snarled. Hidarashi smirked.

"I see. Well," he said, turning towards Riley, "I guess I'll just have to make her mine now, won't I?"


	5. Princess Princess

The Kappa and I

Princess Princess

"I guess I'll just have to make her mine, now won't I?" Hidarashi said as he turned towards Riley. She was trapped by a vortex of wind. Hidarashi was advancing on Riley with a slow, steady stride. Nowaki struggled to get out of the remains of the shed that had been on the roof.

"Stop!" He yelled, throwing part of a wall aside, "Don't touch her!" He pulled himself from the rubble and launched his body at Hidarashi.

Nowaki's clothes had changed back. His fingernails had elongated and sharpened, much like a tortoise's paw. Extending his arm out, he aimed for Hidarashi's spinal cord. Hidarashi snapped his head around to look at Nowaki and his eyes narrowed. Nowaki was lifted off his feet and held a few feet above the ground.

"Sorry old friend," Hidarashi said with a smirk, "I can't have you interfering." A sinister smile curling his lips, Hidarashi vaulted Nowaki over the side of the building with a flick of his wrist.

"Nowaki!" Riley screamed, pushing against the whirlwind. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she watched Nowaki disappear over the edge. Even if he was a demon, there was no way he would survive that fall. Hot tears stung her eyes as they flowed freely over her cheeks. She was startled by a loud cackle of laughter. She swiveled her head to look at Hidarashi as he laughed so hard he grabbed his stomach. Rage and despair boiled up inside Riley. She gritted her teeth as she bit back a sob.

"Monster!" She hissed. Hidarashi's laughter slowly quieted. His body turned towards her and Riley flinched. A darkness swirled in his emotionless eyes. It was darker than tar and seemed to hold Riley faster than quicksand. Hidarashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm a monster?" He chuckled, "If anyone, you're the monster, oh temptress." Riley's eyes widened.

"What?" She squeaked. Hidarashi blinked at her. He started to laugh again and covered his eyes with his palm. His head tilted skyward as his laughter quieted into a final sigh.

"He really didn't tell you anything, did he?" He spread his talon-ed fingers and looked at Riley with a wicked grin.

"Demons are created in part with their masters." Riley nodded, her trembling beginning to stop. There was something about Hidarashi that made Riley feel at ease. But was very much so like a fish being attracted to an angler. The other fish knew it was a trap, but there was a chance that it wasn't and they just had to try. Riley knew Hidarashi was dangerous by some primal force deep inside her. However, she couldn't rip her gaze from the crow demon.

"A demon," Hidarashi began again, "will protect his master to the death. Because as long as the master's ki lives on, the demon will survive."

"What if the demon is killed?" Riley asked softly.

"Obviously the master lives." He smirked, "After all, you're still breathing aren't you?" Riley's chest tightened. For a moment, it was as if she had forgotten about Nowaki. She tore her gaze away from Hidarashi and turned her back to him.

"What are you doing to me?" She screamed. Her memories were becoming hazy. Had everything really only happened in one day? It seemed like it had been weeks since Nowaki had come in to her life.

Riley closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Her hands clamped over her ears to try and block out the sound of the wind rushing around her. She tried to find him. Wait, who was she looking for? Why was she looking for them? She calmed herself and felt like she was submerged in water. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a dark blackness instead of being on a roof. She uncovered her ears and heard a muffled collection of voices. What were they saying? In front of her shapes began to appear and form out of the murky waters.

The first was a woman in a kimono of fine, draping silk. Her long black hair was done up with ornaments, shaped by boards, and pins with small, jingling bells. Her face was painted and she was gorgeous. The second and third were a small girl and boy. They were holding hands while the girl also clutched a doll tightly to her chest. They were twins, their black hair cropped and short. The girl wiped at her eyes with the doll.

"Kitakami-sama," she whimpered. Her brother turned and hugged his sister tightly. He glared at Riley over his sister's shoulder. What had the girl said? Kitakami?

Many more people ranging from young to very old, a variety of males and females all appeared. They were in worn clothes, war time clothes, Western clothes, and a few looked like they could be royalty. Riley would have asked who all these people were, but she already knew. They were all her reincarnations. Even so, why had they shown up now?

Riley was surprised by one more person forming out of the water. The shape slowly became female with modest curves and long, flowing hair. She was wearing traditional robes that you would see in a temple or shrine. Riley stared wide-eyed at the woman. Her arms were inside of her sleeves in front of her, the red obi tied loosely around her middle. She opened her eyes and Riley gasped. The eyes that looked at Riley were colourless. They pierced Riley like a spear, going straight through her. The woman smiled gently at Riley.

"Do not be afraid my child." She said. Her voice was like a song, every word a chord of perfection. "I am the Shrine Maiden, as are you." Riley blinked.

"Shrine Maiden?" She repeated slowly. The woman nodded.

"You need your partner."

"Who? I don't know what you're saying." The woman smiled softly again, but this time she seemed sad.

"In your heart his voice calls out to you. He's lost and scared. He needs you just as much as you need him. Look inside of you and find the words of strength that were taught to you at the beginning of Creation." Riley frowned.

"I don't understand!" She said desperately. The woman's eyes softened and closed.

"Listen for him Riley." Then all the people disappeared. One after the other they disappeared back in to the darkness from which they came.

Riley looked around and found that she was in fact, all alone once again. This was all crazy to her. But she knew that what the Shrine Maiden had said was the truth. She closed her eyes and quieted her heart. Slowly, she heard a second beating. It was the sound of another heart. But whose? What was his name? A strange bubbling sensation began inside of her. A voice came out of the darkness, a boy's voice.

"_Princess, Princess_

_Why do you smile?"_

It sang. Riley was startled for a moment. But then she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Colourful fish were swimming all around her. There was a large, round, white moon hanging above her. Silver moonlight flooded and cleared the murky waters. There were two people in front of Riley. A princess and a demon. He had long white hair and horns on his forehead and was draped with a large robe. The princess' hair was up and she wore much silk. They were close, their fingers intertwined in each others. Riley answered the song as if she'd been singing it since she was little.

"_In the forest painted by the setting sun,_

_I made a promise with a demon boy."_

"_Princess, Princess _

_Why do you cry_

_Behind the shade of bamboo blinds?"_

She saw the demon boy being hunted. He was killed and the head brought back to the Emperor. The princess was then married to the general who'd lead the hunt. However the princess was never happy and always in despair for her lost lover. The voice answered and Riley began to see another person far away in the waters, hidden by the schools of fish.

"_Princess, Princess_

_Why do you cry?_

_In the deepest depths of the mountains?_

_Princess, Princess_

_Why do you smile?_

_Beneath the rainbow that shines at Dawn_

_The treasures of the Demons are hidden."_

The shape began to become more defined. It was a person, or rather a human-like figure. Riley smiled. She held her arms out to them. Their dark hair floated around their face. The equally dark eyes opened and looked at Riley apprehensively.

"_Which, after 1,000 full moons have passed_," Riley sang gently, "_Promised to reunite in a future life_. Come back to me Nowaki." His eyes widened and he was in Riley's embrace in a moment. They held each other tightly. Nowakifelt warmth on his shoulder and looked up. Tears fell from Riley's eyes and stained his shoulder.

"Master?" He asked softly. She shook her head, hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot about you. I don't know how but Hid—" Nowaki re-wrapped his arms so that he was cradling her head gently against his chest. He smoothed her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"I know. But I'm here now." He kissed her forehead gently, "I'll protect you no matter what." He said softly, holding her close.


	6. Breathe No More

The Kappa and I

Breathe No More

Riley opened her eyes and looked at Nowaki.

"How are you still alive?" She whispered. Nowaki smiled softly, his hand reaching upwards. The gentle touch of his fingers on her cheek made her sigh and lean her face in to the caress.

"I can't die just yet," he murmured, "I have something precious to me that I have to protect." He softly grabbed a strand of her hair and kissed it between his fingers. Riley's face turned bright red.

"Nowaki," she said, her voice trembling. He opened his earthy eyes and looked back up to her gaze. She swallowed as her heart jumped in to her throat. Nowaki straightened, his hand releasing her hair and sliding around her head to rest at the base of her skull. Her hands were still on his back from their hug. Her fingers curled slightly on the cloth over his shoulder blades. Her breath was coming quickly and she felt her heart beat race. Nowaki leaned forward, a strange twisting in his stomach. What was this feeling? Ever so slowly, he was drifting closer to Riley.

Riley felt small tremors running through her body; her skin tingled as if standing on an outlet. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle breath. Just as his lips were hovering over hers, he hesitated. Then, with slow, mechanical movements, turned his face away. Riley was still for a moment. But, when nothing happened, she opened her eyes.

Nowaki's face was downward, his hair covering his eyes. Riley frowned. Her heart tightened in her chest and she felt sickened.

"You were going to kiss me," she whispered. Nowaki flinched and shook his head.

"No, no I wasn't." He said firmly.

"Why not?" Nowaki blinked, the suddenness in Riley's voice forcing him to look up. Her face was dark and her eyes were bleak. It looked like she was about to break.

"Riley?" He asked softly. She swallowed hard and broke away from him. She crossed her arms and rubbed her triceps.

"Riley, look at me," She shook her head. Rage and desperation bubbled up inside him. He grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Look at me!" He hissed, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were wide with fear. Small, crystal clear tears gently fell from her pale blue eyes. Barbed wire seemed to wrap around his heart and squeeze. His demeanor changed and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Please understand, Riley," he breathed gently in her ear, "I just can't."

Nowaki had always known that there were certain restraints on demons. When demons had first been created, they were told the rules. For many centuries, all had followed them to a tee. But, as they began to grow older, they felt as if they could just find a loophole here or there. However, the one rule that they never tried to test was the number one rule : Never want to be human. If a demon were to ever wish that, they would revert back to their original, bestial form. But what was most likely to happen is they would devour and destroy those around them; usually their masters.

Sometimes the want—along with the change—would be gradual. Slowly, a demon would develop a hunger that they can't state. Then they become irritable and lash out violently for no apparent reason or with little provocation. But eventually, they just lose themselves to the madness. However, if a demon can realize their change, they can isolate or destroy themselves. Those who notice it usually ask other demons to kill them. Nowaki had been called upon to do such a thing for a few of his friends. It was very difficult the first time because he was killing someone who was very close to him. But each time, his heart hardened a bit. Also, when a demon killed another demon, the killer absorbs the others' powers and energies. Each time power is absorbed, demons go up in rank. Nowaki was considered a B rank demon from all the demons and monsters he'd killed.

Nowaki was pulled back from his reverie by a deep breath from Riley. She snuggled in close to his chest.

"I believe you," she whispered, "I do." Her eyes flickered up to his and he noticed her tears had stopped. She wiped at her eyes, pushing away from him ever so slightly. Nowaki looked down at Riley, pain swirling in his eyes.

"Riley, I—"

"Nowaki, we have other more pressing matters." She said, cutting him off quickly. Slicing her gaze up again, the fire in her eyes made Nowaki smile.

"Hidarashi?" He asked. She nodded once.

"Hidarashi. How are we supposed to defeat him?" Nowaki looked down at her. He bit his lip, looked upwards, tilted his head to the side, then sighed. His hands moved to grab her shoulders softly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently. Riley blinked and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

"You'll have to reign me back in afterwords." He murmured. Slowly, his left hand rose to his ear. He brushed back some of his hair and grasped something on his upper ear. He took it off and something seemed to crackle. He turned Riley's hand over, palm up, and placed the cuff in her possession. The water rushed around them and Riley shut her eyes.

Suddenly, she was back on the rooftop.

"You're a persistent little one!" Hidarashi yelled from outside the vortex. Riley opened her eyes, but Nowaki pressed a hand over her eyes.

"Nowaki?" She whispered. His hand felt cold and was shaking slightly.

"Don't look." He said. His voice was deeper and more primal. It sent a chill down Riley's spine and through her entire body. After swallowing hard, she nodded. It was another moment before Nowaki's hand was removed from her face, but she didn't open her eyes.

"What? Do you really think you can beat me?" Hidarashi cackled. "Even as you are now, you are still no match for m—" The dark voice was cut off with a guttural growl and Nowaki's presence wasn't near Riley. She heard noises of a struggle. There was the cutting of wind, crashing of metal, and screams of pain. Five minutes or so passed and the wind holding Riley captive slowed and eventually stopped. Riley curled her fingers tighter around the ear cuff Nowaki had entrusted her. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.

Nowaki was straddling Hidarashi's chest. One of Nowaki's hands was around Hidarashi's neck. The crow demon gasped for breath and scratched at Nowaki's hand with his own clawed hands.

"Please," he begged, "Have mercy!" Nowaki's hair floated gently as visible waves of power wafted off him. A dark chuckle came from the water demon.

"Is this what you've been reduced to?" He growled. Riley's body chilled at the voice. That wasn't Nowaki. It was something much more sinister.

"To think, the esteemed Demon-Eater is brought down to grovelling at a lowly water demon's feet." Riley could only see Nowaki's side and he was bent over which made his face covered by his black hair. Hidarashi's eyes widened, fear obvious in them.

"No," he whimpered, "Please no!"

"Too late. You sealed your fate that night you decided to kill that which belonged to me." Nowaki said. His hand moved from Hidarashi's neck to his hair. A scream rippled from the tengu's lips but was silenced when the tendons that connected his neck to his shoulders were severed with a firm yank. Letting the momentum carry it, the head flew out of Nowaki's clawed hands and landed with a thump on the rooftop. It rolled a bit before lolling on its side a few feet in front of Riley. Her entire body trembled with fear and her stomach couldn't handle the sight. Hidarashi's glassy eyes watched as she lost the contents of her stomach next to her. As she wiped her mouth, she heard more sickening sounds of claws tearing in to flesh. Her eyes looked up and she gasped as she saw Nowaki ripping the body apart out of rage. He laughed maniacally as he did, blood spattering all over his clothes and face. He was loosing himself. Tears streamed down Riley's face as she was glued to her spot.

"_Don't look,_" he had said. What kind of monster was Nowaki? Just how ferocious was he? This wasn't the Nowaki she knew. The Nowaki that had been in the stories had saved her countless times. She swallowed hard, standing on wobbly legs.

"Stop," she whispered, "Stop it." Her voice broke as fresh tears came from her eyes. Placing one foot in front of the other, she ran to Nowaki's side. The demon let out a surprised huff of air as two frail arms wrapped around his torso.

"Stop this Nowaki! This isn't you!" Riley pleaded, holding him as tight as she could. He whipped around and threw her from him. She landed harshly, skidding across the rooftop. Wincing, she sat up on her scrapped forearms. A gust of energy burst forth as Nowaki rushed her. He picked her up by the throat and slammed her against the side of the staircase exit. A small whimper escaped her lips. Her legs kicked as she tried to find the ground, her hands grabbed on to Nowaki's to try to hold herself up from his suffocating grasp. His lips curled up in a snarl but changed in to a smirk. Riley swallowed hard, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "Nowaki, you said you would protect me no matter what. Was that just a lie?" She screamed as she cried. Her body trembled.

"Stop this," She shook her head, "I don't want you to hurt anymore!"

Time froze for a moment. Riley's body shook with her sobs. But underneath that, she felt his hand shaking. The claws slowly unclenched from around her throat, dropping her to the ground. He scrambled backwards from her, curling in to a ball. Choking and strangled groans came from him. She opened her eyes to see his hands clasped tightly against the sides of his head. He thrashed about, screaming and making pained noises. He was fighting whatever was inside of him. His body trembled with ragged and quick breaths.

"Riley," he said, his voice a mixture of normal and demonic, "Riley, Riley, Riley!" He repeated. He let out a blood curdling yell and threw his head towards the sky, his hands out to his side. An explosion of black mass came from his body, creating an even greater vortex than the one Hidarashi had trapped Riley in. She shielded her face, and squinted to see. Using the wall as support, she rose from her crouched positing. With slow, tedious steps, she made her way to the center. When she reached Nowaki, she dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed his head to her chest. She held him tight to her.

"Ssh," she cooed softly, "It's all right. Everything's over now. You did it." She whispered in his ear. Slowly, the mass dissipated, leaving only Riley and Nowaki crouched on the roof. She felt a warmth on her shoulder as tears dripped lifelessly from Nowaki's eyes. Gently, she reached up and put the cuff back on to his ear. But even so, she squeezed him tighter to her and held him as he cried.

"You did it, Nowaki," she said softly, "You protected me." She moved him slightly and kissed his forehead, staying there for a moment.

"You're a good boy." She said, holding him once again. After a moment, she felt his arms come up and grab desperately at her, as if she was his only anchor to that time. He held her close and never wanted to let go.

"I can't lose you," he whispered, his voice rough and shaky, "I need you so much, Riley." Riley's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. She squeezed her eyes shut, dowsing those feelings that were rising up in her. _I just can't_, he had said.

"I know Nowaki, I know." She murmured.


End file.
